There is a data managing method called “distributed Key-Value Store.” The distributed Key-Value Store manages association of a key and a Value included in the data. A user is able to register the association of the keys and the Values or reference the Value based on the key. The key is, for example, fixed identification information or a pointer. The Value is, for example, variable data such as a web page or text data. The distributed Key-Value Store includes a plurality of servers. The data as a pair of the key and the Value is allocated in one of the servers or in some servers according to set redundancy. An allocation destination of the data is determined based on a hash value of the key or the like.
There is disclosed a related web page discovering device that discovers a related web page group of which the characteristics are similar to each other. The related web page discovering device expresses a network where a web page is a node and a hyperlink is an edge in an adjacency matrix form and calculates a characteristic amount based on a coupling state of the node and the edge around the node. The related web page discovering device references a web page character amount database, calculates a web page related to a page as a processing target, and outputs the related web page group.
There is disclosed an automatic allocating method for converting a circuit as information having a structure into a small-sized graph and matching the small graphs. According to the automatic allocating method, circuit data having a part list and a net list and the allocation thereof are stored in a database, and another circuit data and the circuit data in the database are converted into a graph having nodes and edges. According to the automatic allocating method, matching of the graphs is performed to search for circuit data with a high matching performance, and another circuit data is allocated along allocation data corresponding to the circuit data.
As with the distributed Key-Value Store, when the data is distributed and managed in a plurality of servers, the number of disk access may be reduced by storing, in one server, the related data with a high possibility of being continuously referenced.